


¯\_(ツ)_/¯

by hobbitual



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Desperation, M/M, Omorashi, Rumlow is an asshole, The Author Regrets Everything, Wetting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-31
Updated: 2015-08-31
Packaged: 2018-04-18 07:09:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4696901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hobbitual/pseuds/hobbitual
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>steve tries not to pee himself and it's a fun time</p>
            </blockquote>





	¯\_(ツ)_/¯

**Author's Note:**

> it's babby's first fic and the author is very nervous and hopes you like it

Steve squirms on Rumlow's lap, feeling his belly distending and his bladder throbbing. 

Rumlow had dared him, gotten him to drink as much water as he could before he had to piss. "Really test the limits of the serum, huh? You're good in the field, Cap, but you gotta know exactly what your body can take under duress. Shit's pretty unpredictable; be prepared for anything."

Rumlow had grinned that shark's smile and winked an eye, and Steve was the kid from Brooklyn again, trading jabs and dares with his best pal, and he had just...missed what that felt like.

He thought it'd be fun.

His bladder is fucking aching, throbbing and feeling blistering hot inside of him. He's sat on Rumlow's lap, has been since Rumlow took advantage of Steve closing his eyes and focusing on not letting his body betray him and lose the dare. Rumlow's thick arms are wrapped tight around him, slowly pushing down more and more as the seconds tick by. Steve is barely aware of what Rumlow is doing, so sorely focused on not pissing himself.

"Doesn't feel too good, does it, Steve-o? Got a tummyache? Poor baby. I thought that big, strong supersoldier body could take anything. Look at Captain America trying not to piss his pants like a little sissy girl. Captain America can't lose something silly like a little dare, can he?"

The words filter into Steve's taxed consciousness and he grits his teeth, squeezes his legs together.

"I don't -- I don't know what you're trying to prove here, but I'm not a -- I'm not a quitter, I -- I can do this. I can do it, I can --"

Steve lets out an undignified squeal as Rumlow squeezes his arms horribly tight, directly where Steve's bladder is located, and starts pushing Steve's legs open with his own thighs, slowly, like he's traded tactics.

"We'll see how long you can keep this goin', Stevie. Oh, did I forget to tell ya? You lose the dare, you piss all over me? You're licking it out of both of our clothes until you have to piss all over again."

And with a strong jerk of his thighs, Rumlow forces Steve's legs as wide as they'll go.


End file.
